Kenny's Parka
by Creek Grrl
Summary: Ever wonder what lies under Kenny's parka? Sure, we've all seen his face at least once in our lives. But what about the rest of his body? Well, it's about time we all find out the insane horrors lying just underneath that simple fabric of the poor boy in the fab four. Rated M for a reason peoples! Creek!
1. The Mystery

_THIS IS A WARNING FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T LIKE THE CRAZY JAPANESE HENTAI STUFF!-puts the megaphone down- Don't ask where the fuck that came from. I figure if it's in caps, people notice it more. Okay, so, last Tuesday was my birthday. Hooray for me! I am 15 now. I was watching this Japanes anime video. It was a hentai, because I'm into that. But the deal with it, was really freaky. And it gave me an idea that my brain just won't leave me alone with until I do one of two things: Write it down, or go crazy and shoot myself in the foot. Not that I'd really shoot myself...-clears throat- That aside, review please. I don't own South Park and I swear to biscuit if someone flames, Christophe will get them and force them to listen to Justin Bieber's "Baby" for two weeks straight. Just kidding. But seriously though, no flames._

* * *

Kenny McCorrmick always wore his parka.

No one knew why.

No one knew what was underneath.

Whenever anyone asked about it or tried to take the parka off, he'd just shrug and shoo them away.

3 people from South Park disappeared without a trace.

Last anyone heard from any of them, they were with Kenny to fuck.

Kenny simply admitted to fucking them, but said that afterwards, they left.

When the three turned up again, they were dead.

When an autopsy was done, it was found that the three had been brutally raped.

But the weirdest thing they found out, was that the semen wasn't of a man on earth.

They checked with the aliens, but couldn't find anything.

This story is the conclusive proof of what lay under Kenny's parka.

This is Tweek's story.

* * *

_Next chapter should be up soon. Think of this as a prologue. Next chapter is the last one though, since I didn't wanna drag this out too much. Sorry for not being around too often. I've just been busy cramming for Sols and exams. And those things give me writers block in the worst way. I had to put the last part in! XD Anyways, review, please. I wanna know if this is any good or not._


	2. Kenny's Parka and The End?

_I didn't realize that this would get crazy. The reviews, I mean. The story will get crazy anyway, trust me._

_MeridiaParcumArcanity: It's code for "I'll get to it whe I get the time and brain to." Yeah, I will finish. XD Being serious. This is last chapter so your long wait is over!_

_krazykiwi16: So am I. XD_

_UndoneChaos: I'm sorry! D'X I didn't realize that you liked it THAT much! It won't happen again, I swear!_

_roxnsox1: No, no dead rat. XP Holey shit! I remember that! It's been a few years though! :') You've brought back memories of that. I'm tearing up from that. I didn't realize that people were still interested in stories like that. Thank you for bringing that up._

_Twilightroxas7: There's more to it than you think, my dear reader. ;)_

_Seriously guys, I am so fucking grateful for the people who take the time to go through and read and then review and favorite or follow my stories. I feel like I really don't deserve it. And I'm really thankful for the friends I've made here. It just makes me feel really good to know that I've got people who care about me. So, thanks._

_This is where the story gets really freaky and shit happens. You all have been warned._

* * *

Tweek's P.O.V

I was sitting at home after work, waiting for Craig to come get me so we could go out to the movies.

I was contemplating on if I should tell him about the major boner I had for him when the doorbell rang.

I looked at the clock. 5:47, no way Craig could be here already.

I opened the door.

"Hello? Hey-Oh, hi K-K-Ken..."

Even though I didn't believe any of the accusations against him, he still scared me shitless.

"Hey Jitterbug. You up for a round, or you still saving up for someone?"

"Saving for s-someone special."

He gave me a weird look.

"And I'm not special?"

My eyes bulged.

"No! I didn't mean it l-like that! You're v-very special! J-Just not the special s-someone I'm looking for!"

"I can be."

My jaw dropped and I took a step back.

Did he just say what I thought he did?!

"N-No, I know who I w-want."

He took a step towards me.

"You'll change your mind when you see."

See?! See what?!

The back of his parka ripped open and several TENTACLES appeared.

I backed up a bit more, then turning and running.

I was so scared that I couldn't even scream.

"Come on Tweek, we can talk about this."

Kenny said in a sing song voice.

I ran into my room and shut the door, locking it.

A tentacle appeared underneath the door.

It slithered up my door and unlocked it.

Kenny opened the door and several tentacles attacked me.

One wrapped around one of my wrists, one went around my other one, and two more went to my legs, keeping them apart.

He kissed my lips gently, a line of saliva coating my lips.

I started crying.

"P-Please Kenny... No..."

I cried, struggling against the tentacles.

Then several more attacked my body, ripping most of my clothes off so I was left just in my underwear.

I only struggled more.

I opened my mouth to say something, but one of the tentacles went into my mouth, keeping me from speaking.

"Sorry, I just don't like chatty food. You'll learn to like this. I promise."

Liar.

Some of the other tentacles had moved down to my ass and were pressing up against my hole through my underwear.

I screamed.

The door burst open and Craig rushed in, holding his katana from fourth grade.

His eyes widened when he saw what Kenny was, and what he was doing to me.

"Let him go you fucker!"

"Aw, you wanna join in? Come here. This'll feel good."

Kenny said, smiling creepily.

A couple of tentacles headed in Craig's direction.

He avoided them and sliced through them.

"Not a chance."

Craig said to Kenny, slicing through more tentacles.

The tentacles that Craig had sliced through were bleeding some weird green slime.

The tentacle in my mouth started swelling.

I started screaming because I didn't know what was gonna happen.

Craig grabbed the tentacle and pulled it out of my mouth.

Then he cut straight through it, and plunged the katana into Kenny's gut.

Kenny fell over, but didn't bleed any.

Just some of the green slime came out of his mouth.

Craig grabbed one of my wrists and pulled me out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house.

He put his coat on me, thankfully it went down past my waist so I looked like I was wearing shorts.

He stuck the katana in a holder thing that was on his hip.

He then lifted me bridal style and ran to Stark's Pond.

Sitting me on the bench, he sat beside me.

"Are you okay?"

He asked, looking worried.

I nodded.

"I-I'm fine."

"Good. And Tweek?"

I turned to him to ask what he needed, when I felt his lips on mine.

He pulled away, and my face felt like it was on fire.

"I love you."

He said, smirking.

"L-Love you too. Gah!"

I heard a ripping noise and looked around for Kenny.

A tentacle covered my mouth, keeping me from speaking.

I looked at Craig.

He was like Kenny too!

He smirked.

A tentacle went down into my underwear.

"Oh fuck!"

I screamed, muffled by the tentacle over my mouth.

* * *

_The end! Once again, I apologize for the wait. My brain just started jacking off from school being crazy. Please review. I'll bet none of you saw that coming at all! I own nothing!_


End file.
